


new start

by adoreyou



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreyou/pseuds/adoreyou
Summary: When’s Robert’s daughter, who he didn’t know he had, comes looking for him after her mother passed away years before – he’s left to question if he can be a father figure for a third moody teenager.Taylor Sugden is feisty and up for anything, after settling in she takes interest in two things, Liv and the Woolpack’s annual curry nights.





	new start

Hello there laid ese


End file.
